<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine and Certainty by CGotAnAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109706">Sunshine and Certainty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount'>CGotAnAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Fluff, Getting Together, Katt - Freeform, M/M, shy boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy summers were made for this.</p>
<p>The thought flits through Matt's mind as he lounges on the soft grass of the riverbank, sun dappled and sleepy while the breeze rustles his hair. He'd been skeptical at first when Keith had showed up on his doorstep with a backpack, a cooler, and a mischievous grin, but he's learned not to question too much when it comes to his occasionally squirrely friend.</p>
<p>Besides, missing out on this view would be criminal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Holt/Keith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine and Certainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lazy summers were made for this.</p>
<p>The thought flits through Matt's mind as he lounges on the soft grass of the riverbank, sun dappled and sleepy while the breeze rustles his hair. He'd been skeptical at first when Keith had showed up on his doorstep with a backpack, a cooler, and a mischievous grin, but he's learned not to question too much when it comes to his occasionally squirrely friend.</p>
<p>Besides, missing out on this view would be criminal.</p>
<p>Keith had shucked his shirt off immediately upon hitting the bank, sliding his long legs in the water up to the knee and stretching back with a sigh. The sight of his lean torso was enough to send Matt scrambling for the cooler, suddenly parched.</p>
<p>That had been half an hour ago, and the sun has since sent beads of sweat running down his tanned back – glimmering each time the muscles flex as he casts a fishing pole out into the river.</p>
<p>“Think you're gonna catch anything?” Matt calls over, not bothering to do more than slit his eyes as Keith twists around to shrug at him.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Keith admits, jamming the end of the pole into the ground and wandering over. “But it's better than sitting inside all day.”</p>
<p>For once Matt has to agree. Despite the lack of air conditioning and the uncomfortable awareness of his calf muscles earned from hiking up the hill to get here, he can't say there's anywhere in particular he'd rather be.</p>
<p>“Ah well,” Matt sighs, smirk growing at the corner of his mouth as he plucks at the grass beside him. “At least you're still cute even if you can't bring home dinner.”</p>
<p>A huff of laughter escapes Keith as he flops down next to Matt on the grass, poking him in the ribs with an elbow. “Who says I'd feed you anyway.” He nudges Matt's stomach this time, skittering long fingers across the line of skin exposed by his raised t-shirt. “Looks like you haven't been missing any meals.”</p>
<p>“Hey, fuck off!” Cheeks heating, Matt swats at the offending digits and aims a scowl at his friend. “Some of us don't wanna be ninety-five percent muscle.” He aims a pointed look toward the river. “At least I can float if I get pushed in.”</p>
<p>Keith rolls his eyes but doesn't stop the trailing motion of his fingers, raising goosebumps in their wake. “Swimming is a thing you know.”</p>
<p>“Not if you burn in thirty seconds flat,” Matt grumbles, stretching his arms above his head to give those dexterous fingers more room to work. “My back was blistered for a week last time.”</p>
<p>The fingers skate higher across the newly revealed skin, dragging in ever widening circles.</p>
<p>“You know I'd rub you down in sunscreen if you wanted,” Keith drawls, one eyebrow raising in half a challenge as he grazes the edge of Matt's shirt. The corner of his mouth lilts up and he taps his fingers in rapid staccato on Matt's ribs. “I've got your back if you've got mine.”</p>
<p>Matt can't help the smile that pulls across his face or the heat he can feel in the tips of his ears. Of course Keith has his back, he's had his back since they were loose-toothed and skinned-kneed... since the day the quiet, angry kid had moved in next door with his scary uncles and promptly begged Matt's mom to let him hug her puppy. Still, they've been dancing along this fine line of best friends and something more for longer than Matt can stand.</p>
<p>He jolts up, dislodging curious fingers and bracing a hand behind himself as he searches Keith's face with determination.</p>
<p>“I've got yours, Keith.” His hand lifts of its own accord, trembling as it brushes through the sweaty hair framing his best friend's face. He can feel his heart beating in his throat as he sucks in a breath. “But I'd take care of more than your back, if you want.”</p>
<p>Keith blinks at him, dark eyes wide as his lips part in surprise. His eyebrows raise to his hairline as he stares between the hand cupping his cheek and the terror on Matt's face.</p>
<p>The seconds stretch onward, empty, and Matt pulls his hand back.</p>
<p>“Or... or not,” Matt mumbles, voice thin as nervous laughter escapes through his wobbling lips. “You know like... homework help and stuff.” He clears his throat and tugs the hem of his shirt down, frantically brushing imaginary lint off it and wishing he could vaporize himself. “Just, you know... whatever.”</p>
<p>Dark eyes continue to stare, brows furrowed now as Matt scrambles to his feet and over to the cooler, still babbling.</p>
<p>“Anyway it's sure fucking hot out here right?” A nervous giggle escapes Matt as he pops the top on a soda and tries to pour it directly into his lungs. “Should probably try to go drown myself in the river before the school year starts.”</p>
<p>Keith has the feeling he just missed something important.</p>
<p>“Hey.” Matt freezes at the sound of his voice, face pinched and shoulders hunched. It's not a look Keith ever wants to see aimed at him again. “What was...” He trails off, scowling at his own hands as he tries to find the right words for once in his life. “Did you mean...?”</p>
<p>“Ah... no?” Matt squeaks, brows raising high as he plasters on a manic grin — but then Keith's shoulders slump and he scrambles to set the drink down. “I mean, uh... maybe?” He drags a hand through his hair before scrubbing it down over his face and peeking through his fingers at Keith's anxious expression. “Only if you want me to?”</p>
<p>“I mean...” Keith hedges, curling in on himself a little like he used to when he thought he might be struck for his words. “I didn't think you were, ah... like me?”</p>
<p>“Like you...” Matt parrots back, head cocked. “Like... gay?”</p>
<p>Keith flinches, half a shrug and the shadow of a nod escaping. “Or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Or whatever,” Matt repeats, two for two on his inability to form meaningful sentences. But Keith is wilting before him. “I'd be uh... whatever.” He half shrugs in return, flicking his eyes up to meet Keith's. “You know, if it was for you.”</p>
<p>Hope blooms in those dark eyes, shoulders loosening just a little. “Yeah?” Keith's voice is barely a whisper. “I mean, that would be cool.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Matt breathes back, dropping to his knees and shuffling over until he can rest his fingers against where Keith's are fisted into the grass. “Do you, um...” He rubs the back of scarred knuckles until they uncurl from the vegetation and twine with his own.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yes.” Keith nods like a bobblehead, cheeks darkening as he stares at Matt in newfound wonder. “If you want.”</p>
<p>“I want.” Matt beams at him, scooting closer still until he can tuck himself up against Keith's lean body. “If you want.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Keith squeaks, hesitating just a moment before wrapping an arm around Matt's shoulder. It's nice.</p>
<p>It's new.</p>
<p>They lay like that, barely daring to do more than explore with the most chaste of arm brushes — maybe a thumb rubbing circles here or there, or a sniff of the hair — just breathing, quietly panicking together until the sun sinks low over the sparkling river. Then the fireflies come out, providing the perfect mood lighting and Keith turns his head to see Matt already watching his face, tracking the bob of his throat as he swallows hard.</p>
<p>“Can I um...” He darts his gaze down to chapped lips and feels his blush grow. Matt nods, tipping his chin up, both too nervous to breathe as their noses brush.</p>
<p>And then they're kissing.</p>
<p>Not like lightning and fireworks, or like a wildfire raging out of control.</p>
<p>Like lazy days on the bank of a river. Like easy smiles that taste of sweet tea straight from the pitcher.</p>
<p>Like finding the beginning of love in the eyes of your best friend.</p>
<p>Keith's shaky exhale ruffles the hair curling around Matt's cheeks, a hint of giddy laughter coloring the edges. “Hey Matt?” Matt hums in response, not bothering to open his eyes yet as he savors the moment. “You meant like... other things like my heart right? Not like actually homework help?”</p>
<p>The hum turns to a huff of laughter as Matt cups his neck and pulls him back in. “Yeah.” He presses his lips to Keith's cheek, letting them curl into a smirk as he whispers in his ear. “But I'd be happy to tutor you in the finer points of love too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>